


One And Only

by HugsandButterflyKisses



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Unrequited Love, mila and yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugsandButterflyKisses/pseuds/HugsandButterflyKisses
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky has been in love with Yuuri Katsuki since he was 10 years old. Viktor Nikiforov is about to ruin it all.





	One And Only

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to follow canon as closely as possible while developing Yuri's crush on Yuuri as realistically as can be. Hope you all enjoy Yuri's heartbreak!!  
> Title is based on the song One and Only by Adele!! I highly reccomend listening to the song so we can all cry together

When Yuri Plisetsky was 4 years old, he met the ice for the first time. It was the first time Nikolai had seen his grandson smile since his parents died, so he brought him to the rink every week for a month. Yuri fell and slipped countless times, but he never lost that smile. After a month of visiting the rink, Nikolai signed his grandson up for professional lessons.

_=_=_=_

When Yuri Plisetsky was 6 years old, Yakov Feltsman recruited him into his prestigious  company. Yuri was full of nerves that day, but Nikolai held his hand and the two of them walked into the giant rink, so far from Yuri’s home.

_=_=_=_

When Yuri Plisetsky was 6 years old, he met his best friend. A young girl with bright red hair ran up to him right when he and Nikolai walked in.

“I'm Milla, and you and I are going to be best friends. I'll show you everything you need to know about this place.” She had smiled warmly, and Yuri had shyly taken her hand as Nikolai signed him in.

“That's Viktor Nikiforov. Everyone says he’s the best there is, but he still practices every day. One day I'm going to be as good as him.”

Yuri watched as Viktor flew into a triple axel, and felt his heart soar. _I can do that. I know it._

__=_=_=__

When Yuri Plisetsky was 8 years old, he went to his first Grand Prix. Granted, he was there as a guest of Viktor’s, but still. Yakov wanted him to start getting accustomed to big events because “one day very soon, this will be you Yurochka.”

While Yuri waited around for Viktor’s Free Skate, he walked around the rink and watched the other skaters mingle. He pulled his hoodie up to his chin and kept walking, feeling oddly out of place. _I should be competing. I'm ready._ Yuri thought to himself but regardless, he knew the rules and knew he had to wait.

“All Junior Solo Competitors please make your way from the locker rooms. Junior Pair skaters, please begin signing in and head to your lockers.”

Yuri wandered aimlessly until he found himself in a vacant hallway. He turned around, only to be met with a boy sitting on the ground, almost completely hidden from view. The only reason Yuri realized he was there was because of the low whispering coming from that corner. The boy was speaking a different language, maybe Japanese, but Yuri wasn't quite sure. He sounded worried, but Yuri didn't know who he was or if he even spoke Russian, so there really was nothing he could do.Yuri stood watching the boy for a second more before going back the way he came.

_=_=_=_

When Yuri Plisetsky was 10 years old, he met the love of his life. He had once again joined Viktor to the Grand Prix, and was sitting in the bleachers with Viktor as the Junior Skaters were finishing.

“Yuuri Katsuki, Japan…”

Yuri’s head shot up, hearing his name over the loudspeaker and feeling a pang of jealousy once he realized they weren't announcing him. The boy they had called skated to the center of the ice and began his routine. Immediately, Yuri found himself enraptured in the performance.

“His step sequence is…”Yuri breathed out, not realizing he had spoken aloud.

“Yes, Yuuri is well known for that. Unfortunate that his jumps are so weak.” Viktor voiced but Yuri barely heard him.

He could feel the emotion seeping from the boy on the ice. Yuri felt like he could see into the other boy’s heart, and he suddenly felt breathless as he watched. His routine was over too soon, and Yuri was left gaping at the ice as the boy skated off.

“You alright there?” Viktor asked him with a smirk, causing Yuri to turn a vibrant shade of red.

“Shut up grandma.”

“I could introduce you if you like.” Viktor said with that same smirk that made Yuri want to rip his eyes out.

“Not everyone in the world wants to talk to you, asshole.” Yuri said cooly, to which Viktor just shrugged and leaned back into his seat.

It took another 5 minutes for Yuri’s heart to start beating normally again, and by that time Viktor was stretching and getting ready to take the ice himself.

_=_=_=_

Once they made it back to the hotel, Viktor with a new gold medal in hand, Yuri ran to his room and searched ‘Yuuri Katsuki’ on Youtube. He spent the rest of the night watching videos of Yuuri, feeling himself sinking deeper into whatever he was feeling with each performance.

Yuri grabbed his phone and sent a text to Milla, asking her if she had heard of Yuuri before.

_Me: Have you seen this before?_

**_Yuuri Katsuki Junior Grand Prix Performance 2014_ **

_Milla: Idk if I've seen that one, but I know of him. Y?_

_Me: No reason. Saw him skate today_ was all Yuri answered.

Yuri sighed and tossed his phone next to him on the bed. This was a dangerous road for Yuri to go down, and yet he couldn't feel himself stopping.

_=_=_=_

When Yuri Plisetsky was 13 years old, he skated in his first Grand Prix. When asked if he was nervous, Yuri would scoff and answer “I've been ready for this day since I was eight years old. I'm not the one who should be nervous.” Yakov would then hurriedly add how excited Yuri was and how proud he was to be skating for his country.

“Yuri! You think your mystery man is going to be here?” Milla asked with a wink.

Yuri rolled his eyes in response but already knew Yuuri wasn't going to be there.

“If he was, I wouldn't be standing here with you.” Yuri replied.

Milla smiled and linked her arm in Yuri’s.

“I saw a cafe in the lobby, we can go there and look at the hot guys while we wait.”

“Not everyone is as boy crazy as you Milla. That's not how I want to spend my first Grand Prix.” Yuri said as they reached the elevator.

“Maybe some cute girls then.” Milla insisted.

“Not what I meant.”

“Not for you, for me. I know you only play for one team.” Milla said with a laugh, causing Yuri to shoot her a glare that carried no real malice.

Once they checked into their room, Milla asked, “Now that there are no reporters around, are you actually nervous?”

Yuri let out a laugh. “The only thing I'm nervous about is looking good on the podium while I hold my gold.”

“Maybe then Katsuki will notice you.” Milla mumbled with a smile before getting a pillow thrown at her face.

-=-=-=-

True to his word, Yuri stood at the top of the podium, proudly displaying his gold medal. And later, after the banquet and after Milla fell asleep, if Yuri checked Yuuri’s Twitter and Instagram to see a congratulatory message, it was no one's business but his. And if he felt the smallest bit hurt when there was none, he would have kept that to himself too.

_=_=_=_

When Yuri Plisetsky was 14 years old, he finally spoke to Yuuri Katsuki. After years of attending Viktors Grand Prix skates and watching Yuuri from afar, he finally got to speak to him face to face. Viktor had just been awarded another gold, as had Yuri in the Junior Competition, but Yuuri had not even made it to the podium. Despite not actually knowing Yuuri, Yuri felt his own win was overshadowed by the disappointment he felt with Yuuri not placing.

“So Yuri, think you'll skate against me next season?” asked Viktor as they left the rink after the ceremony.

“If Yakov finally let's me.” Yuri said in response, shooting a glare at his coach who rolled his eyes in response.

“Maybe then I'll have some competition again. JJ and Otabek were good, but it felt lacking, no?” Viktor continued.

Yuri had been subjected to this talk after every competition this season and he did not feel like having it again. _Yes Viktor, we all know you're the best. We all know the competition's are easy for you._ Yuri muttered in his head.

Instead of saying that he just mumbled he'd be right back and headed to the bathroom.

He walked into the bathroom and heard someone talking on the phone. Whoever it was was speaking a different language and Yuri felt like turning around and walking out. Then, they started crying.

 _Fuck me. Am I supposed to help them?_ Yuri had no idea what to do. No one would expect him too, but they sounded so upset.

Not knowing what to do, Yuri kicked the door of the locked stall to let whoever was in there no they weren't alone. The stall opened, and Yuri’s heart dropped.

_Yuuri Katsuki. Holy shit._

“Sorry.” mumbled Yuuri as he looked up and then he stopped cold as he saw who was in front of him.

 _Say something you idiot!_ Yuri screamed to himself and scrambled his brain for something to say. Anything would be better than standing there staring at Yuuri. _Find common ground._

Unfortunately for Yuri, when he was nervous his mouth moved faster than his brain. And when he was nervous, he was defensive.

“I'm competing in the senior division next year. We don't need two Yuris in the same bracket.” _Ok good, there's a connection. Ice skating and our name._

Yuri had no idea what to do still, as Yuuri was now staring at him with tears brimming.

“Incompetents like you should just retire already. Moron!” And with that, Yuri rushed out of the bathroom, heart pounding.

Viktor and Yakov were standing where he left them, and he joined them without a word. He needed to talk to Milla, but she wasn't there.

As Yuri, Viktor, and Yakov continued walking, Viktor said, “Yuri, your step sequence could have used-”

“I won didn't I? Quit nagging Viktor.” Yuri complained, not ready to deal with this right now.

“Yuri! You can't talk that way forever!” Yakov started and Yuri felt like throwing something. He had just humiliated himself in front of the one person he had been dreaming about meeting for almost five years.

As Yakov continued to berate him, Yuri turned his attention to Viktor, who had just said something. Across the way stood a shocked Yuuri Katsuki, who Viktor was looking at with a smile. In return, Yuuri turned around abruptly and walked the other way.

Yuri let out the smallest sigh and said, “I told you not everyone wanted to talk to you.”

Viktor raised his eyebrows in question, “What?”

It was then Yuri realized he had just referenced a conversation they had had over two years ago, and the only reason he had remembered was because it was the first time he had seen Yuuri.

“Nevermind.” Yuri answered, blushing madly.

When they made it back to the hotel Yuri locked himself in his room and called Milla.

“Hey shithead. Congrats on the gold.” Milla said when she answered the phone.Yuri tried to say something, but hearing Milla’s voice made him feel even worse.

“Yuri? What’s wrong?” Milla asked quickly.

Yuri took a deep breath before saying, “I fucked up Milla. I yelled at him and then called him a moron right after I heard him cry.”

“Oh honey… I'm sure it's not as bad as you think.”

“I told him to retire! I don't even know why, I panicked!” Yuri said hoarsely.

“There's always next time. Don't worry too much Yuri, he's not going to think you're a monster.”

Yuri scoffed into the phone. “I bet my reputation precedes me, Milla. That's probably why he looked I scared before I even started talking.”

They stayed on the phone for another two hours, until Yakov came to drag Yuri to the Banquet he did not want to go to.

_=_=_=

Yuri could not have been more wrong. At first, the Banquet was horrible. The food was barely edible but that was mostly due to the horrible mood Yuri was in.

“Lighten up Yuri! You won gold didnt you? Celebrate!” Viktor had said. Yuri just glared at him and drank his water. Two hours in and just as Yuri was contemplating ways to leave, it got interesting.  He was standing on the side of the dance floor when a very drunk Yuuri Katsuki walked up to him.

“Yuri!” Yuuri yelled, loud enough for the surrounding people to look over.

“You said...only one Yuri is allowed right? Well I don't think that's fair. What if we both want to skate? At the same time!” Yuuri slurred out.

Yuri didn't know what to do. He just stood there with his mouth open to respond but no words came out.

“I think...to prove we can both skate together...we can have a dance off. Do you accept Yuri!” Yuuri yelled at the end, and now more people were watching them.

“Of course he accepts Yuuri!” Viktor exclaimed. He bounded over with a huge smile, not noticing the disdain in Yuri’s eyes.

Before he knew what he was doing, Yuri was in the middle of the dance floor with Yuuri, dancing his heart out. Despite being incredibly drunk, Yuuri had amazing concentration and poise on the dance floor. It felt like Yuri was having an out of body experience. He knew he was dancing with Yuuri, but he couldn't _believe_ he was dancing with Yuri. After God knows how long Yuri stood on the side of the dance floor again, panting and trying to catch his breath as Viktor took his place in the dance floor. Viktor and Yuuri were dancing closer than Yuri and Yuuri had been, and Yuri felt a pang of jealousy. He knew it was stupid, he and Yuuri were not even close to being _friends_ , but still.

As Yuri got lost in his thoughts, Chris took it upon himself to join the dance party. Except he somehow procured a pole, and now both he and Yuuri were dancing basically naked on the pole.

_What the fuck is happening._

Yuri looked away and took a deep breath. He didn't know how to feel right now. Luckily, Yuuri figured it out for him as he grabbed onto Viktor and begged him to be his coach. Yuri felt his jaw literally drop as he watched the oddly inappropriate scene. He turned around suddenly and left the Banquet, not wanting to see anymore of it.

Back in his room, Yuri sent Milla a text before sinking into bed and falling asleep.

_=_=_=_

When Yuri Plisetsky was 15 years old, Viktor Nikiforov left for Japan to ‘become inspired again.’ Yakov may have fallen for that excuse, but Yuri knew better. He saw it in Viktor's eyes. That video. That stupid video of Katsuki skating to Viktors routine. As if it even meant anything. But Viktor had been convinced since last year's Banquet that he and Yuuri had a connection. And now he was going to pursue it.

Yuri couldn't let that happen. He knew he sounded crazy, going to a different country to find the love of his life, but wasn't that exactly what Viktor was doing? Could Yuri even compete with Viktor? Viktor didn't even know they were both after the same guy, but Viktor had 10 years on Yuri to have had experience with this type of thing.

Yuri didn't tell anyone his plan. Not his grandpa, definitely not Yakov, and not even Milla. He packed a bag, bought a one way ticket to Japan, and then called a cab to the airport all in one night. He rode to the airport without a thought in his head, feeling numb. As they got closer to their destination, the realization of what he was about to do started to settle in. Yuri picked up his phone quickly and dialed.

“Grandpa?”

“Yurochka! How are the routines coming along?”

“Good. I actually called to tell you something. I'm.. I'm on my way to Japan.” Yuri said quickly.

“Japan! Well what's in Japan that's not here Yuri? What did Yakov say?”

Yuri scanned his brain quickly for an excuse before saying, “Viktor went to Japan. He's gonna train me but said he needed new surroundings. You know Viktor.”

Nikolai let out a laugh. “Of course! Bright boy. He'll be a great help Yuri. When are you leaving?”

 _Deep breath. “_ Today. I just found out _._ I won't be there long though Grandpa.”

“I see. I wish I had gotten to say goodbye a little sooner Yurochka. But I know you will be good, I love you and I'll see you soon.”

“I love you too Grandpa. Tell Potya I said hello. I'll call you when I get off the plane.”

Yuri hung up the phone and felt infinitely better. He paid the cab driver and walked into the airport.

_=_=_=_

After a grueling flight and another phone call to his Grandpa, Yuri began his search for Viktor. He realized he had no idea where to start, and so he just began walking. Luckily for him, Viktor posted a photo with his location not long after, and Yuri found himself standing outside an ice rink. Three little girls let Yuri through the crowd of reporters where Yuri was immediately face to face with Yuuri.

Or more specifically, face to back. _What! I didn't want to see him yet! What do I do!_

Just like each time Yuri and Yuuri were in the same proximity, Yuri panicked. He felt himself turning, lifting his leg, and then delivering a kick straight into the center of Yuuri’s back. The only thought in his mind as he felt his foot connect with Yuuri's spine was ‘ _Oh fuck’._

 _“_ What the hell? Yuri!” Yuuri looked stunned to see the other boy. “What are you doing here?”

_You shithead. Why didn't you think of an excuse yet!_

“Viktor promised he'd choreograph a routine for me. I'm making sure he does.” That was partially true. Viktor had promised that, but it wasn't why he was there.

“Have you two..” Yuri could hear the nerves in his voice. “Have you two done anything yet?”

Yuuri sat up, rubbing the back of his head. “We haven't started any routines no. He's in there if you want to talk.”

Obviously Yuri wasn't talking about skating, but he wasn't going to correct Yuuri.

Together they walked in, Yuri trying to play it cool.

_=_=_=_

The three men returned to the Hot Springs after Viktor announced his brilliant plan of hosting a competition.

“Where's my room.” barked Yuri. He didn't want his nerves to show, so acting angry was his only option. He could see Viktor watching him from the corner of his eye but said nothing.

Yuuri led him to a room adjacent from Viktor’s, and then the three went to eat dinner.

“Yuri? Who's this?” asked some woman as Yuri shoved his face full of food. He looked up as Yuuri’s mother answered.

“Well that's not going to work, we can't have two Yuri’s. You can be Yurio while you're here instead.”

 _“What!”_ Yuri choked out. _That's a kids name! How am I supposed to impress Yuuri with a piece of shit name like Yurio!_

“That's perfect! What do you think Yurio?” Viktor asked, a smug smile on his face.

“That's not my name!”

As the pair bickered, they didn't notice Yuuri get up and leave. After a few minutes, Viktor went to go find him, leaving Yuri alone.

Just then Makkachin ran into the room and tackled Yuri.

“The old man brought you along too?” Yuri laughed. Makkachin tugged on Yuris sleeve until the boy got up and followed him. He led him into Yuuri’s room and stuck his head under the bed and whimpered.

“You got something stuck down there didn't you? Don't worry, I'll help you.” Yuri crouched down and stuck his arm under the bed. He felt around for a ball, but found a stack of papers in his grip. He pulled them out, just so he could reach the ball, but when he saw what was on them, Yuri froze.

He was left staring at poster after poster of Viktor. Viktor at age 16, Viktor at 20, Viktor at 23, and so many more. Yuri’s brows knitted together as he looked at the posters. He shoved them back under the bed and grabbed the ball. He grabbed Makkachin and dragged him out of the room with him.

Yuri practically ran to his room and grabbed his phone. He couldn't believe it. The phone rang once, then twice, and then Milla’s voice rang through the receiver.

“I was wondering when you would call me, asshole. You're in Japan! What the hell Yuri?”

“I panicked. Viktor was here and we both know how obsessed he's been with...this since the Banquet. I couldn't let him just show up.” Yuri paused before adding quietly, “You're not mad, right?”

“What do you think? You don't tell your best friend you're going on a mission to see your crush in _another country.”_

Yuri sighed. “I'm sorry Milla. I wanted to tell you, but it happened so fast! I got the ticket and then packed and was on a plane all in the same night.”

“Yuri, I'm not mad. I'm worried. I know you really like this boy-”

“I'm not in love with him Milla. I just think he's hot.” Yuri added quickly.

“It’s been five years Yuri. I think Christophe is hot but I'm not going to Switzerland to see him.”

When Yuri didn't answer, Milla continued,”You know I love you and support your decisions Yuri, but I'm scared this one is going to hurt you. You don't even know this boy. And Viktor is closer in age to him _and_ he has more-”

“I know Milla. You don't think I've thought of all this already? I don't even know why I'm here! I know I have no shot if he likes Viktor but...I had to try. Like you said,” Yuri added quietly, “it’s been five years.”

This time Milla didn't answer so Yuri whispered, “He has these posters of Viktor, Milla. He idolized him. I don't know what to do.” The last sentence was choked off as Yuri felt his throat close.

“Oh Yuri. I'm so sorry. Maybe it means nothing. Or maybe it's a sign. I know I just said this but I don't want to see you get hurt Yuri. Be careful.”

Yuri took a shaky breath and wiped his eyes on his sleeve. “I will Milla. Thanks.” Yuri left it at that, knowing Milla understood just how grateful he was.

_=_=_=_

“I have two song choices. _Eros_ and _Agape._ I'll play you both and you tell me the ones you want to skate to.” Viktor said the next day at the rink.

 _Agape is so slow, who would want to skate to this? I don't want to skate to this bullshit romantic love._ Yuri stole a glance at Yuuri as he thought that and felt his face heat up.

As _Eros_ started, Yuri knew this was his song. _When I skate to this, I'll prove to Yuuri I'm not a child. Maybe that will get me somewhere._

“I want this one!” Yuri yelled in anticipation. Yuuri said he wanted _Agape,_ so it was fair either way. With a smile, Yuri started to imagine the routine he would be skating.

“Perfect! Yurio, you will skate to _Agape_ and Yuuri will skate to _Eros_!”

_Shit._

__=_=_=__

When Yuri Plisetsky was 15, he lost his first competition. He didn't even have to stay for the end to know Yuuri had beat him.

_Of course. His emotion shines through better than mine did in any performance of Agape._

Yuri grabbed the bag he had brought to the rink, thinking he would be dragging Viktor back to Russia and away from Yuuri. He should have known.

Yuri also knew he had lost to Viktor. Yuri was the only one who ever thought there was a competition between them but regardless, he had lost. It was in the way Viktor and Yuuri looked at one another, even when doing something as mundane as eating dinner. Yuri watched it grow his entire time in Japan and it had been like living in hell.

Yuri wasn't dumb. He knew he and Yuuri never had a relationship and he had no reason to be jealous. He had no reason to feel like someone had just broken up with him. But he did.

_=_=_=_

Yuri walked back into the rink at St. Petersburg with a new found drive. He was going to win gold at the Grand Prix, no matter who was in his way.

Milla ran up to him as he walked into the rink, much like she did when they first met. She threw Yuri into a hug and kissed his cheek.

“Tell. Me. _Everything._ ”

And so Yuri spent the first half of practice talking to Milla while Yakov yelled at them periodically to get back to work.

He was over Yuuri. Now he was focused on the Grand Prix. He wouldn't stop practicing until he won gold.

_=_=_=_

Qualifier after qualifier, Yuri won gold and advanced toward the Grand Prix. Lilia and Yakov worked just as hard as Yuri to excel, and together they made Yuri an unstoppable force.

After another grueling practice, Milla walked up to Yuri as he was unlacing his skates.

“Yuri? Can we talk?” Milla asked with a worried expression.

“What? Another guy broke your heart this week?” Yuri answered, leaning back on the bench and looking at Milla.

“Yuri, I know you said you were over... _him_ , but I think you're working yourself this hard to ignore your feelings. You haven't even-”

“I'm working myself this hard to win gold, not because I'm heartbroken. Not all of us need a year to get over somebody.” Yuri spat as he stood up and walked away. His heart was pounding, but he was _not_ going to revisit those thoughts. He was over Yuuri. It didn't matter anymore

“Yuri. Yuri wait! We both know you're not yourself right now.” Milla called after him.

 _Fuck off hag._ Yuri thought but he just kept walking.

_=_=_=_

The Rostelecom Cup was the final qualifier before the Grand Prix, and the first time since Ice Castle that Yuri and Yuuri were going to compete against one another. Not that Yuri cared or anything.  

Milla had tried to talk to him about Yuuri multiple times since he blew her off at the rink, but each time he refused to say anything. As he said the first time, he was over it. No further discussion.

Despite telling himself that daily, Yuri couldn't help but feel a knot in his stomach whenever he thought of seeing Yuuri again. He'd be civil of course. He'd have to say hello to Viktor anyway. Yuri would never say it out loud, but he missed seeing Viktor everyday at practice.

So when Yuri saw Yuuri get into an elevator alone, he thought it was the perfect time for him to say hello. To prove that he was fine with how he and Yuuri left things.

Yuri jumped into the elevator just before it closed and then stood next to Yuri.

“You know I'm going to win gold today. And at the Grand Prix. Just make sure your program is good enough to get you there too.” Yuri muttered, trying to keep a steady voice, even though his knees suddenly felt weak and his heart was fluttering in his chest.

_=_=_=_

Yuri watched as Yuuri skated his short program. He was even better than the last time Yuri had seen him do _Eros._ Yuri had gotten even better himself, but he couldn't shake the feeling of disappointment that his Grandpa wasn't there. He had been counting on seeing his Grandpa to bring the routine to it's peak in front of Viktor and Yuuri. To prove that he was better than Yuuri, not to impress them or anything.

“Yuuri Katsuki scores 109.97, a personal best! He is now in 1st place.”

Yuri glared at Viktor and Yuuri as they celebrated in the kiss and cry. Then Viktor knelt down and kissed Yuuri’s skate, causing an uproar in the audience and a scowl from Yuri.

“Yurio! Davai!” Yuuri yelled with a smile.

Viktor yelled his own encouragement and Yuri felt anger coursing through his veins. He flew to the center ice and went into his first position.

 _First Grandpa can't come and now they think I need their help?_ Yuri thought as he started his skate.

 _First jump. Triple axel._ Yuri crashed into the ice as he landed. He cursed to himself but got up immediately.

 _Focus. Calm down._ Yuri tried but he couldn't stop the anger bubbling inside him. _Fuck Viktor. Fuck Yuuri. Fuck both of them for not-_

Applause rang through the audience and Yuri realised he was in his final pose.

 _What the...did I finish?_ Stuffed cats and flowers scattered across the rink and Yuri skated to the edge and picked up a cat. Yakov and Lilia walked with him to the kiss and cry and waited to hear his score.

 _“_ Yuri Plisetsky scored a 98.09, placing him in 2nd place behind Yuuri Katsuki.”

_Fuck._

__=_=_=__

Yuri, Lilia, and Yakov walked towards the exit after the program was over and Viktor ran after them.

“Yakov! You're the only coach for me.” Viktor said when he reached them.

_Wait. Is he coming back?_

“I need you to coach Yuuri tomorrow. I need to go back to Japan, it's Makkachin. He's sick.”

Yakov’s expression soured and he opened his mouth to answer but Viktor cut him off.

“Please Yakov, I don't trust anyone else to help him. And I...I don't know if Makkachin is going to make it.”

Yuri could hear the pain in Viktor’s voice but was still surprised when Yakov agreed to help Yuuri.

Yuuri didn’t talk to Yakov at all during practice that morning. Not that Yuri was watching, but they had the same coach now so it wasn’t like he _couldn’t_ notice. It made Yuri anxious for Yuuri, he knew how the other boy always got caught up in his head.

Unlike yesterday’s routine, today Yuri didn’t miss a beat. He was focused and felt the emotions he poured into the performance. Yuri skated with so much power and emotion by the end he couldn’t believe what he had just done.

“Yuri Plisetsky scores a 199.87! A personal best, placing him in first place!”

Yuri smiled without realizing it and stood up and waved to the crowd. He had wowed them.

_Beat that Yuuri._

__=_=_=__

It was painful to watch. Yuuri was missing easy jumps and touching the ice.

_You idiot. Don’t give up now!_

“Hang in-” Yuri started to shout but was interrupted by a low whistle.

JJ stared at him with a smile. “All supportive now that you’ve gotten a spot in the final?”

Yuri’s blood ran cold. He shot JJ a glare that could kill before turning around and leaving.

_=_=_=_

“Where are you going Yurochka?” Nikolai called as his grandson fled outside.

Yuri stopped at the open door before mumbling, “I’ll be right back.” and walking away.

Yuuri sat alone at the side of the road. As Yuri walked up slowly behind him, he thought of what to say.

_I can’t make it seem like I care. But I want him to know that I do. But I can’t say I do._

The only logical thing to do next was to take a running start and kick Yuuri in the side.

“You made me come look for you, asshole.” Yuri started. Yuuri stared at him with a blank expression.

Yuri’s face started to heat up but he didn’t look away. “What was that shitshow earlier? Viktor may not have been here but we both know you could have done better. I lost to JJ _again_ so I don’t see why you’re the one who is upset.” Yuri tossed the bag he was holding onto Yuuri’s lap.

“Here. It’s almost your birthday, right?” As if Yuri hadn't known the other boys birthday for years already.

He watched as Yuuri opened the bag and looked at them. “What are you waiting for? Eat them.”

Yuuri took a bite, tasting what Yuri knew would be familiar.

“It’s a pork cutlet bowl!” Yuuri said in amazement.

Yuri beamed at him. “Grandpa made them! They're great, aren't they?” He knew his emotions were written all over his face, but he was too happy to care. Later on, he would ignore the familiar twist in his stomach as he thought of Yuuri, and the way his face would heat up when he recalled the smile after Yuuri took his first bite.

_=_=_=_

When Yuri Plisetsky was 15 years old, Viktor Nikiforov broke his heart. The day had started off unexpectedly well. Yuri had just arrived at the Grand Prix, he and Milla ran to their room and jumped on the beds in their usual tradition. Then, when Milla went to save Sara from Michele, Yuri wandered to the lobby.

After a minor argument with JJ and being dissed by some ass named Otabek, Yuri  left the hotel to explore Barcelona. Unfortunately, Yuri’s Angels found him right away and he spent 10 minutes running from them.

 _Did I lose them?_ Yuri thought as he cowered in an alley. He heard an engine rev, and silently prayed it wasn’t someone looking for him.

“Yuri. Get on.”

 _The fuck is Otabek doing here?_ Yuri stared at him in shock. They had never spoken to each other aside from this morning, and now he expects him to climb on his motorcycle?

“There he is! Yuri!” a shrill voice shrieked.

Otabek tossed Yuri a helmet before pulling him onto the bike and speeding away.

_=_=_=_

Otabek took them to some famous garden, but Yuri wasn't able to focus. _What if he is trying to sabotage me?_

“Do you remember when we first met?” Otabek asked, the first time either of them had spoken since their ride here.

Yuri shook his head no. Otabek obviously didn't mean this morning.

“It was at Yakov’s training camp. I was placed with the juniors and you-you had the eyes of a soldier.”

Yuri felt his heart flutter and he looked away. Otabek continued recounting their first meeting, but Yuri couldn't remember seeing him there.

Otabek brought them to a small restaurant after the garden, and to Yuri’s surprise, he felt like he had known Otabek for years. He was more comfortable around him than he was with some people back at St. Petersburg.

“...and I finally found the rabbit back on my bed!” Otabek finished, making Yuri stifle a laugh behind his hand. He felt his stomach twist in a way it only did when he thought of Yuuri, but he wasn't going to dwell on that.

“Yuriooo! Can we join you!” a voice called from the entrance. Yuri  whipped his head around, where Viktor, Yuuri, Mari, and Minako were waiting.

Of course Viktor took Yuri inviting them over to mean he could invite _more_ people, so Chris and Phichit arrived shortly after.

“Why not just invite JJ too?” Yuri grumbled.

Otabek leaned over and whispered, “If JJ does come, we’re leaving first.”

Yuri laughed before nodding and tuning back into the conversation.

“I was so nervous I couldn't even talk to Viktor!” Yuuri said, a small smile on his face.

“What! Yuuri, we danced together half the night.” Viktor said with a frown.

This time Yuuri looked shocked. “What! No we didn't!”

Yuri jumped in without meaning to, “You and me had a dance off!” _That sounded so eager dumbass! “_ it was disgusting.” Yuri clarified.

“I still have the videos of us pole dancing Yuuri.” purred Chris, and Yuuri’s face went a shade paler.

As everyone continued to argue, Chris stopped the debate by saying, “What’s with the rings you two?”

Phichit gasped and yelled, “You got _married_!”

Yuuri tried to speak but Viktor calmly said, “Not married. _Engaged_.”

And with that, Yuri’s world stopped spinning. Everything that happened after that was a blur. Otabek had asked him if he was alright, and then they were on his bike and heading back to the hotel.

“Thanks Otabek.” Yuri mumbled quickly before walking numbly off the elevator and to his room.

He opened the door as Milla walked out of the bathroom.

“Hey.” She greeted Yuri but then stopped when she saw his face.

“Yuri?  What-” Yuri cut her off by throwing his arms around her and sobbing. Milla quickly wrapped her arms around him and lifted him to the bed.

“They're engaged Milla!” was the only thing Yuri said. Milla whispered comforting words into his ear and smoothed his hair softly.

Once Yuri’s tears started to slow down he said, “God, I'm so pathetic. I'm crying over someone I never even dated.”

“Hey, that doesn't mean anything Yuri. You really cared about him.”

Yuri sighed.”I don't even like him anymore! At least I thought I didn't.” Yuri wiped his eyes and sighed again.

“I don't understand why I'm crying so hard. It's pathetic.”

Milla lifted Yuri’s chin and said quietly, “You are not pathetic Yuri. You liked Yuuri for five years. If I were you, I would have cried a thousand times over this already.”

Yuri sniffled, “That's because you fall in love with everyone you meet.”

Milla rolled her eyes but said, “You're not weak for crying Yuri.”

“You're only saying that because you cry all the time.” Yuri said and rubbed his eyes with his sleeve.

Milla smiled softly and pulled Yuri closer to her. She knew Yuri was trying his best to be sincere, even though it was difficult for him to show his emotions in these situations.She placed a kiss on his hair before pulling back and saying, “You want to watch a shitty movie? We can get ice cream tomorrow after we both get gold.”

Yuri sat back too and then noticed an unfamiliar jacket on the bed. He reached over and picked it up, recognizing the Italian training jacket instantly.

“Whose jacket is this? Oh my god Milla, did you have Michele over here!” Yuri said with his eyebrows raised.

Milla blushed and grabbed the jacket back.

“No.” Milla took a few steps and placed the jacket on a chair. “I had Sara.”

Yuri gasped and scrambled up. “You always said you could get a girl but I never thought it would happen!”

Milla rolled her eyes, “Now that we're making fun of me you're fine again? And I didn't _get_ her, we just hung out.”

Yuri squinted and stared at Milla before saying, “You like her don't you. Like, actually like her.”

Milla just shrugged in response but a small smile betrayed her. Yuri grabbed Milla and pulled her toward the bed, and demanded to know everything.

_=_=_=_

When Yuri Plisetsky was 15 years old, he won gold at his Senior Debut in the Grand Prix Final. Before skating Otabek had yelled his support from the side and Yuri gave him a thumbs up, something that had become like a ritual for them in just two days. The small act made Yuri’s stomach flutter and his heart speed up.

As he skated his free program, Yuri thought of all the people in his life he owed this to, all the people in his life who inspired him and helped him keep going. Yakov and Lilia of course, they worked just as hard as Yuri to get him where he was now. His Grandpa, Milla, even Viktor.

Lastly, he thought of Yuuri, but this time he didn't get the familiar knot in his stomach. Instead Yuri felt a sense of gratitude. The past five years Yuuri had been a constant beacon for Yuri to chase after, to one day compete against and maybe even love. It didn't all work out the way Yuri had planned, but sometimes that happens. And as Yuri looked out to the audience and saw Otabek’s steady gaze on him, he couldn't help but think things had worked out exactly as they were supposed to.

**Author's Note:**

> And so a happy ending occurs! Thank you so much for reading, and if you liked it leave a comment <3!


End file.
